fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 92
Around 12:30 am, December 10th, Wolfgang is standing out of bed, while looking at Samantha after she really made out with him earlier that evening... Wolfgang) Wow...*Eyes water up* This'll be harder than expected...*Walks towards Alexandria's crib* Hey...*Picks Alexandria up* Hey Alexandria... ( Alexandria looks at Wolfgang, about to cry ) Wolfgang) *Rocking Alexandria* Don't make this hard on me *A tear falls* ...Alexandria, Daddy loves you...*Kisses Alexandria's forehead* ' '( Alexandria falls asleep ) ( Wolfgang puts Alexandria back into her crib ) Wolfgang) *Walks over to Jenna's crib and picks her up* Hey Jenna... Jenna) Hi dada... Wolfgang) You know Daddy loves you, right? Jenna) Love dada...Dada love...me... Wolfgang) Thanks *Kisses Jenna's forehead and puts her back into her crib* Make sure Mommy gives you some cake... Jenna) mama *Stands in crib* Wolfgang) Yeah...*Walks to Samantha's side of their bed* I know you might not like it, but I'm going...You had that special night with me, but now I must finish business...*Kisses Samantha for 20 seconds* I love you a lot...*Walks away from Samantha's side of their bed and to a dresser* ( Jenna watches ) Wolfgang) Now Jenna, tell Samantha I put something in here for her...*Pulls a box out of his pocket* ' '( Jenna's head turns ) Wolfgang) It's a little bracelt...I didn't out a picture in it, but Mommy will...I know she'll pick a great picture...*Lifts wrist* I also got one...It has a picture of Mommy, your little sister, you, and me... ( Jenna's mouth opens wide ) Wolfgang) Here, let me show you...*Walks towards Jenna's crib and opens the locket* ''' '''Jenna) :O ME! *Puts her small finger on her* Wolfgang) Yeah, that's you... <DF) UMM...WOLFGANG, NINTENDO AND C22 ARE MISSING!> ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Wolfgang) *Grabs trench coat* Jenna, I have to go, but first...Why don't we sing happy birthday to Mommy... ( Jenna looks confused ) Wolfgang) Okay...Happy birthday to you... ( Jenna's mouth moves as Wolfgang sings ) Wolfgang) Happy birthday to you, happy birthday Mommy *in head* My love *Reality* happy birthday to yoooouuu... Jenna) MAMA! ' 'Puppy) WOOF! ( Wolfgang opens the bedroom door ) Samantha) *Startled* Yes? ( Wolfgang walks into the hallway and closes the door, until his head can still peak through ) Jenna) DADA! ( Wolfgang peaks his head through ) ( Samantha looks to her side ) Samantha) Yeah...Where's Daddy? Jenna) He go... Samantha) Where? ( Jenna looks confused ) ( Samantha looks at the door ) Wolfgang) O_O *Speaking fast* Happy birthday! *Moves head back and closes door* Samantha) ... ( Wolfgang runs through the hallways ) ( Samantha gets up and puts her robe on ) Samantha) Jenna, keep an eye on Alexandria. Puppy keep an eye on Jenna, though...I'll be back in a minute... ( Wolfgang runs into the living room and into the kitchen ) ( Samantha opens the bedroom door and walks out ) ( Puppy sits ) ( Wolfgang walks to the backdoor (also kitchen door) and opens it ) ( Samantha walks through the hallway and spots Wolfgang looking back ) Samantha) WOLFGANG! Wolfgang) ...*Walks out and closes the door* ( Samantha runs through the living room and into the kitchen ) ' ' ' ' ( Wolfgang runs and slides down the railing ) ( Samantha opens the back door and walks out ) Samantha) WOLFGANG! Wolfgang) SAMANTHA, I GAVE YOUR CAKE TO SARA AND YOUR PRESENT IS IN YOUR DRESSER! Samantha) BUT WHERE ARE YOU GOING! Wolfgang) YOU ALREADY KNOW, I'LL BE BACK SOON... Samantha) ... ' ' ' ''' '''Samantha) Wolfgang, please don't go! Wolfgang) I have to...It's for my own good...I mean, you don't want me killing anybody...I'm close to it...I need to see my Dad! Samantha) There-''' '''Wolfgang) And truth is...I didn't want you awake...I thought it would be hard for you to accept, but...I'll be back and I love you! Samantha) *Eyes watery* I...I love you too ( Volf comes out of her ball form and Wolfgang gets on ) Wolfgang) See you soon Samantha) ... ( Volf flies off with Wolfgang ) ( Meteonoid also takes off with DF ) Samantha) *Tear rolls down face* I love you and I could possibly lose...Wolfgang, please come back unharmed and soon... MoCC: Episode 93 Grade of MoCC: Episode 92? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria Category:Jenna Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nintendocan Category:C22Helios Category:Nintendocan's Wife Category:Mike Category:Alice Category:Darterym Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Puppy Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Wolf